


Slide A Little Closer

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [73]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running from the Gemini Coven Caroline ends up in New Orleans. And Klaus winds up on the wrong end of a siphoner and gets knocked out. They hole up at a B&B with a very small bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide A Little Closer

**Slide A Little Closer**

**(#60 – Bed Sharing. Title from "Cabin Down Below" by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers. SMUT).**

Caroline's not all that gentle when she drops Klaus on the bed. But her shoulders are aching and she's out of breath. Dragging Klaus' dead weight over god knows how many miles of rough terrain had been a serious strain on her vampire's stamina. The springs in the mattress squeak loudly at the added weight and Caroline wrinkles her nose in distaste at the shiny polyester green and gold bedspread.

Someone was a little too convinced they were a Slytherin.

They're at a Bed And Breakfast somewhere in Louisiana. It's not her usual style and _definitely_ not Klaus' but she had no cash on her and hadn't been able to find a wallet when she'd patted Klaus down so she assumed he'd lost it at some point while she'd been dragging him through the forest. She'd picked this place because it had been out of the way and hadn't looked like the kind of place that had security cameras installed making it easier to compel the owners into giving them a room.

Caroline did feel a teeny bit guilty because the couple who ran the place had been welcoming and seemed sweet. She'd have to remember to convince Klaus to send them a check later.

Once he was conscious.

Another thing Caroline felt pretty guilty about.

She'd been running from a couple of Gemini Coven witches who seemed to think they could convince (read: torture) Caroline into giving up Alaric and Jo's location, their intention being to take the twins back into their creepy familicidal fold. Never mind the fact that she didn't even know where the happy family was and even if she had there's no way she would have talked. She'd stepped back after the twins had been born and Jo brought back. Caroline been happy for them but more than willing to reclaim her life and her body. It had been the push she'd needed to finally get away from Mystic Falls, finally sick of being a pawn in other people's supernatural schemes.

But that had only lasted so long.

A couple of witches had stormed her office in Dallas and Caroline had barely managed to pack a bag before they'd shown up at her apartment. They'd been on her tail ever since and she'd been desperate. A road sign pointing the direction, counting down the miles, to New Orleans had seemed like an omen.

She'd found Klaus in a bar in the quarter. Hadn't even had time to enjoy the sight of him, shocked and wide eyed and groping for something to say, before they'd been under attack. Witches had stormed in after her, glass had started flying. The handful of patrons and the blonde bartender had ducked for cover, seemingly used to that sort of disturbance.

Klaus' eyes had darkened, jaw tensed as he'd grown livid. He'd urged her behind him, demanding to know who dared come into his city and attack so brazenly.

The witch who'd seemed to be leading the charge (Caroline hadn't bothered to get her name, for obvious reasons, but she was a little Liv-like in her mannerisms) had stepped up, and crossed her arms as she'd stared Klaus down. "This isn't your business, _Hybrid_ ," she'd snarled, an edge of dismissiveness that Caroline knew was a mistake. "We'll be taking the blonde vampire. She's hidden something of ours and we need it back."

Klaus had chanced a curious glance Caroline's way and she'd shaken her head in denial.

He'd grinned, turned back to the witch, strolling forward in a manner that was deceptively casual. "She says she hasn't. And even if she _had_ you'd be out of luck, I'm afraid. Caroline happens to be a friend of mine and I'm not very good at those. I'm sure you're aware of my reputation. I think it best to keep the ones I've already made. You understand."

Things had gotten blurry after that.

The witch had snarled something highly uncomplimentary back at Klaus and he'd lashed out. She'd ended up a heap on the floor, neck at an odd angle. The five remaining Gemini's had started throwing spells but Klaus had barely reacted beyond the occasional twitch or wince. Four had fallen quickly but then Klaus' tendency to speechify had reared its ugly head.

His hand around the final witch's throat Klaus had tried to offer him a deal – his life in return for turning tail and telling his coven that there would be dire consequences if they continued to harass Caroline, or set foot in New Orleans again.

It was pretty damn unlucky that the last witch standing had been another pesky siphoner.

Klaus' words had faltered and he'd swayed on his feet, face creasing in confusion. "Damn it," Caroline had bitten out, speeding forward and snapping the witch's neck. He'd hit the ground and Klaus had stumbled, blinking rapidly in confusion. She'd reached out to steady him. "He's a magic sucker," she'd explained. "The coven's lousy with them and they're a pain in the ass. You'll be fine in a couple days."

"Enemies," he'd pushed out, voice weak and thin. "I cannot be _weak_."

Right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he'd collapsed against her.

"Crap," Caroline had muttered, adjusting so she could hold him up, looping Klaus' limp arm over her shoulder. The people in the bar had begun shifting, peeking up over tables now that the noise had died down. She'd caught the bartender's eye, noted the worry in the other woman's gaze. "What's the fastest way out of New Orleans on foot from here?" Caroline had demanded.

Stupid witches had blown out her tires a couple miles out of the city.

"East," the woman had stuttered out. Caroline had nodded, and made to leave the bar. "Wait! You can't just take him," the bartender had called, voice pitching shrill. "Who even are you?"

Caroline had rolled her eyes, and swung back around. Swallowed back the slightly inappropriate 'taking' joke that was on the tip of her tongue. "Trust me, Klaus won't really mind. Is Rebekah around? Tell her Caroline stopped by and that I'll call her later to explain."

Ugh, that was going to suck.

She hauled Klaus out of the bar before the bartender could muster up another protest, or worse make a feeble attempt to stop Caroline. She'd sped walked down the street, keeping a sharp eye on her surroundings mindful of threats. No one tried to speak to her, or got in her way, most merely cast an amused stare as she passes. Probably assuming she was just a girl dragging her drunken boyfriend home. Score one for NOLA's party city reputation.

She was fairly certain that more witches would pop up, the Gemini Coven being both sprawling and dogged. And who knows who Klaus had lurking in the woodwork ready to pop up and strike at him while he couldn't defend himself. She'd known they needed to lay low for a couple of days, and a rough plan had formed in her mind as she'd headed east, like the bartender had directed.

Hence the reason they'd landed in a mildly to moderately tacky B&B in the middle of nowhere.

Glancing at Klaus, flopped awkwardly across the double bed Caroline feels another sharp pang of guilt. She had dragged him into her mess, so she should probably be a little more considerate. She tugs off his boots, hesitates before pulling off his belt and watch too. She shifts him so she can turn down the blankets, props his head on the pillow and covers him up.

Takes a step back and silently curses how small the bed is. Biting her lip Caroline silently weighs her options. She could sleep on the floor, avoid any potential awkwardness that way. But on the other hand Damon had been out for two days after tangling with a siphoner so it was entirely possible, likely even, that Klaus would never know she'd crawled in to bed with him, so there would be no awkwardness, right?

The floor is hardwood, unlikely to be comfortable. And Caroline suspects that she'd get an eyeful of the dust bunnies under the bed if she was to lay down on it and then she'd never get to sleep.

She was really freaking tired, having gotten little rest in the last few days and pushed her physical limits so far in the last few hours.

The bed is really her only option. Caroline kicks off her shoes, and strips off her cardigan before gingerly easing herself on to the bed. She sticks close the edge but she can feel Klaus behind her, the solid warmth of him, and she chances a glance over her shoulder. He's still passed out, looking younger and more relaxed than she's ever seen him, breathing evenly.

It's a good look and she wishes she still had her phone so she could sneak a picture.

Klaus would hate that.

Smiling to herself Caroline settles down, lets her eyes drift shut. Focuses on the steady beating of Klaus' heart to lull herself to sleep.

* * *

Drifting into consciousness Caroline's groggy but immediately aware of several things. One, hugging the edge of the bed hadn't lasted long. She's now firmly in the middle, one of her thighs draped over Klaus, her head tucked into his shoulder. Two, her inability to sleep without pants has reared its ugly head because her jeans are nowhere to be found. And three (something Caroline really should have considered – Klaus was way older and a _hybrid_ ) Klaus apparently hadn't taken nearly as long as Damon to recover and was definitely awake and tracing distracting shapes on the bare skin of her thigh.

There was no way she was getting out of this one gracefully.

She tries to shift off him but Klaus' hand stills her, wrapping around her knee. "Morning," he greets her, sounding perfectly content. "Or possibly afternoon. I can't get a proper view of the sun from here and I was loath to disturb you."

Caroline scoffs, propping her head up on her elbow. Klaus' head turns to look at her, smirk tugging at his lips. "Such a gentleman," she needles. "Mind telling me how I lost my pants?"

Klaus' amusement grows, dimples fully deployed, "That was all you, love. They were gone when I awoke, not that I minded." His hand caresses her, thumb dragging along the soft skin of her inner thigh, emphasizing his point, and Caroline's skin tingles under his touch.

She shifts restlessly but can't bring herself to pull away from him. Caroline attempts a joke, "Well, it's the least I can do for dragging you down with me."

Klaus' eyes narrow at the reminder, a hint of gold brightening the blue, "Right. I'll be needing you to tell me where I can find the rest of that coven. I'll be eliminating it."

"Good luck. They're prolific and persistent."

"So am I," Klaus tells her firmly. "What do they want with you?"

"Information." Caroline tells him. "That I don't have and wouldn't give them even if I did. But they don't seem to grasp that."

Klaus nods, expression resolved. "More reasons to get rid of them, then. I'll have it done within the week, sweetheart."

What does it say that she believes him? That she feels safer with his promise lingering between them? Probably something big and important and scary. So not what Caroline had been expecting to do today, and not in her plans at all.

"A week?" Caroline teases, reaching out to poke at his side, needing a little levity. "Seems like you're getting a little rusty, Klaus."

Klaus traps her hand against his stomach and Caroline's fingers twitch with the urge to explore the lean muscle there, that she'd had _far_ too little time to catalogue before, nagging at her. Klaus is watching her knowingly, "I'm not altogether at full strength. I think it best if we stay here for a bit. Recoup."

Caroline's fairly certain that he's exaggerating, has something other than bedrest on his mind. And if she's right, the idea appeals. But still, a little trickle of worry flits through her. "Do you need blood? There are a couple other people staying here."

He yanks on the thigh that's still in his grasp sitting up in one smooth motion and settling her over his lap. "Later," he murmurs eyes on her face. His hands slip under her top, fingertips tracing her skin lightly. "I have a confession."

She'd rested her hands on his shoulders once her suspicions about his intentions had been confirmed, content to play along. Caroline toys with one of the leather cords Klaus wears around his neck. She raises a brow, "Oh?"

"When you rolled on to me you were dreaming. You touched me and I slipped in. I did not do it on purpose but I found I couldn't tear myself away once I saw what was playing in that fascinating mind of yours. Seemed fair since I was heavily featured, after all."

Caroline stiffens, eyes drifting shut in embarrassment. Dreams of Klaus aren't new, or that infrequent, and while they're not always sexual she kind of hopes whatever he'd seen had been. Way easier to explain than one of the mundane ones, where they're just talking in a random room, or silently exploring her imagination's rendering of one of the cities he'd promised to show her.

She cracks her eyes open to find him waiting for her patiently, and she can't get a read on his face. She decides to keep it vague, just in case. "Listen, don't judge the contents of my dreams. Just because I fantasize about something doesn't mean I'm game to do it. It's perfectly healthy!"

One of his brows ticks up and his hand on her back drops low, pulling her against him. He's hard behind the zipper of his jeans so at least her pervy subconscious is good for something. She grinds down against him, nails scraping at his neck. Klaus' lips brush her bare shoulder as he speaks, "So you don't want my mouth on you?"

She breath stutters at the hint of his teeth along her collarbone, "I didn't say _that_ ," she manages. Because she's not an idiot.

She feels his smile against her skin right before the world twists around her and she finds herself flat on her back. He kisses her stomach, fingers stroking over her panties. They're already sticking to her, damp from her dreams and the friction she'd found on his lap. Klaus presses harder, right over her clit and Caroline spreads her legs in a silent plea for more. He obliges her, knuckle curling under the fabric pulling it to the side as his head dips. He takes a taste of her, slow and luxurious, and Caroline's hands clutch at the sheets.

He pulls back and she whimpers, looking down to meet his eyes. Klaus smirks, lips wet. "And the ropes? I admit I find those particularly intriguing. I'm afraid we can't play with those now. I don't think this bed is up to the task even if we had them available. But if you'd like to stay for a while I'm sure we can find something around my house that would suffice."

He's holding her eyes expectantly but his thumb sneaks between them, rolling over her clit. Caroline shudders, rasps out, "Maybe."

He lets out a contemplative hum as his mouth touches her clit and Caroline's back arches at the sensation, a moan tumbling from her. "I'll just have to be convincing," he murmurs darkly right before he sets out to drive her insane.

Klaus rips away her panties and it's clear that he's forgotten nothing from those hours in the woods, knows exactly how to push her to the edge of coming with lips and tongue and teeth. But he holds back just enough until she's pulled taught and tense, Klaus' hands holding her still when all she wants to do is push herself against his mouth, direct it to where she _needs_ it.

He'd stopped every time she'd reached for him, pulled back and given her a pointed look until she'd huffed and moved her hands away. They're clenched around a pillow, and she's sure she's ripped it but Caroline can't bring herself to care with the way her body's throbbing.

Taking a deep shuddering breath she looks down, finds him watching her, eyes hot and greedy on her flushed face. "Klaus, please," she manages, barely recognizing her own voice, thick with want as it is. "Please, please, I need more."

"Take off your shirt," he tells her softly. "The bra too."

Caroline fumbles, her hands clumsy as she strips the rest of her clothing away.

"Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. Help me give you what you want."

He hands fly to her breasts, cupping them and tugging at her nipples, head and heels digging into the bed.

"Look at me," Klaus urges and her eyes snap to him.

He sucks her clit into his mouth and Caroline shouts in relief. Klaus slides two fingers inside of her and then out again rapidly, the slick glide audible under her pants and sighs. He's no longer teasing and it doesn't take long until she's stiffening, coming hard under his ministrations, his name on her lips.

She's barely relaxed on the bed, muscles still fluttering when he's rearing up, urging her over on to her stomach. She hears him pulling his clothes away and then he's pressing against her back, one of his hands tugging her knee up and to the side as his cock slips over her folds. Klaus laces his fingers through hers, pinning her hands on either side of her head. He rolls his hips and Caroline curses, the sound muffled in the pillow as the head of his cock rubs over her achingly sensitive clit. She tilts her hips back and he finds her entrance, driving inside of her in one firm thrust.

She can't move much but she finds she doesn't mind, likes his skin on hers and all the things he's making her feel. It's probably all part of Klaus' plan to persuade her to let him tie her to his bed but she'll be pissed at the sneakiness later. Maybe.

Klaus sets a snapping pace and she's quickly climbing again, her nails digging into the skin of his hands. She shudders when she feels his fangs against her neck, tipping her head to the side in invitation. He lets go of her hands and rolls them to the side as he bites, shoving his wrist in front of her mouth so she can drink while his other hand slips down her belly, dipping between her thighs to toy with her clit until she's crying out a second release, quaking against him.

The motions of his hips grow erratic and he follows her soon after, gritting out a string of curses into the curve of her shoulder. She mutters out a protest when he pulls away but he's only reaching for the blankets, pulling them over their cooling bodies.

Caroline turns, pushing until Klaus is sprawled on his back and she's in much the same position as she'd awoken in even if her thighs are now sticky and still a little shaky. One of his hands finds its way into her hair and she fights the pleased little hum that wants to emerge at the pleasant tug.

"Not at full strength my ass," she grumbles as she relaxes against him.

Klaus' chest shakes underneath her with his laughter and Caroline can't even be mad at him. Not when she's pretty sure round two is imminent.


End file.
